Jiaying
Jiaying was Skye's Mother and an Inhuman who was experimented on and killed by Werner Reinhardt. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Things We Bury" In 1945, she was among many Chinese prisoners sent to Austria to be experimented on by the HYDRA scientist Werner Reinhardt. Jiaying and the other prisoners were forced to take hold of a strange device called "the Obelisk" that killed everyone who came into contact with it except for Jiaying. Before Dr. Reinhardt could dissect her to discover why she could touch the device, his facility was raided by the SSR and the prisoners were liberated. In 1988, while her daughter was still an infant, Jiaying was captured by HYDRA agents, and was sent back to Austria where Dr. Reinhardt, now known by the alias Daniel Whitehall, was starting his research up again after he was secretly freed from prison by Hydra agents in the U.S. government. Whitehall recognized Jiaying as the woman who could touch the Obelisk and live, and was surprised to see she hadn't aged in the 40 years since he had seen her. Making good on his promise, Daniel Whitehall dissected Jiaying. Dr. Whitehall had Jiaying's organs planted inside him, restoring his youth. HYDRA left her butchered remains out in the wilderness like refuse. "What They Become" When Grant Ward bring Skye to Calvin Zabo to fulfill him promise to her. Cal tells her the story about what happened to her mother and how Daniel Whitehall had her butchered. "Aftershocks" Jiaying, Skye's mother, overlooks Gordon, a young Inhuman who recently underwent Terrigenesis. He isn't handling his transformation well, as his skin covered his eyes and he has little control over his teleportation abilities. She tries to comfort him, but with little success. Another Inhuman, Yat-Sen, tells her it is a blessing she ages so slowly and could help many generations with their transformation. Without her, they would be lost. "One Door Closes" Gordon mentioned Jiaying to Skye as his mentor and the person who helped him learn how the process of Terrigenesis and the Inhumans. "Afterlife" ''To be added "Melinda" To be added Character traits *'Longevity': Retained youthful appearance for over 40 years until she was vivisected and killed by Werner Reinhardt. Relationships *Daisy Johnson - Daughter *Calvin Zabo - Husband *Werner Reinhardt - Killer *Hauer - Disposer *Gordon - Ally *Yat-Sen - Ally Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (First appearance) - Dichen Lachman ***"A Fractured House (Mentioned only) ***"The Things We Bury" ***"What They Become" (Mentioned only) ***"Aftershocks" ***"One Door Closes" (Mentioned only) ***"Afterlife" ***"Melinda" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Daisy Johnson's mother was named Kim Johnson. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Things We Bury" TheThingsWeBury_Skye%27s_Mother.png Diviner Skye's Mother 4.png Diviner Skye's Mother 3.png Diviner Skye's Mother 2.png Diviner Skye's Mother 1.png Diviner_Skye's_Mother.png Agents_of_SHIELD_Jiaying_The_Things_We_Bury.png Skye's Mother The Things We Bury 01.png Skye's Mother The Things We Bury 02.png "Aftershocks" Agents-of-shield-aftershocks-jiaying-gordon.png Agents-of-shield-aftershocks-jiaying.png Agents-of-shield-aftershocks-jiaying.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Aftershocks_Jiaying_2.jpg Jiaying_Full_Image.jpg "Afterlife" ''To be added Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Inhumans Category:Created Characters Category:Immortal Category:Earth-199999 Deceased